1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of a seat which is used in a special vehicle such as a tractor, a mowing vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, when an operator drives a special vehicle of this type to work in the fields, the operator sitting on a seat of the vehicle is obliged to frequently move his body in order to look to the sides and/or the rear except the front. Especially, when the operator is required to turn the vehicle around during driving, he has to excessively twist the upper half of his body in order to look to the rear.
Referring now to FIGS. 1 and 2, two conventional seats for a special vehicle of this type will be described in order to facilitate understanding of the present invention. In FIG. 1, a seat 10 includes a seat cushion 11 flatwise formed as a whole, and a seat back 12 flatwise formed as a whole. The flat seat back 12 is interconnected to the flat seat cushion 11 by a pair of bracket plates 13a and 13b which are located in a manner to extend between a left side of the seat cushion 11 and a left side of the seat back 12 and between a right side of the seat cushion 11 and a right side of the seat back 12, respectively, and fixed to the seat cushion 11 and the seat back 12 by means of pins. In FIG. 2, a seat 10 includes a flat seat cushion 11, and a flat seat back 12 supported at its rear side portion by bracket arms 13c and 13d extending upwardly from an underside of the seat cushion 11. In each of the conventional seats shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the entire seat back 12 is flatwise formed as described above, so that when an operator is obliged to twist the upper half of his body as described above, the seat back 12 will not be capable of stably supporting the operator. This causes the operator to be exceedingly fatigued where he drives the vehicle for many hours. Also, in each of the conventional seats, the seat cushion 11 is flatwise formed as described above, so that an operator, sitting on the seat cushion 11, can freely move his feet in order to depress pedals of the vehicle. However, when the operator is required to turn the vehicle around as described above, the seat cushion 11 will allow his hip to be moved from side to side thereon because the seat cushion 11 is flatwise formed. This makes it hard for the operator to stably drive the vehicle and inevitably causes the operator to be fatigued. Moreover, in the conventional seats, the bracket plates 13a and 13b, and the bracket arms 13c and 13d are exposed to the outside, so that the conventional seats may not strike people as goods of higher grade.